Lo más valioso
by Any-chan15
Summary: Su abuela acariciaba sus cabellos, no logrba verla a la cara, pero escuchó claramente su pregunta: "¿Qué es lo más valioso para ti, Toushiro-chan?". Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número dieciocho: #Jarrón.


**Este fic participa en el #FicToberES #FicToberES2017. Ésta es la palabra número dieciocho: #Jarrón. Les advierto que es algo triste XD**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Lo más valioso**

 **Capítulo único**

Keiko estaba sentada en el pequeño pasillo frente a su casa, esperando, hasta que finalmente sus ojos divisaron algo que la hizo sonreír. Era inevitable, como cuando Dai le fue presentado por primera vez, solo que ahora era el turno de una preciosa niña.

Su nieto y su familia llegaron hasta donde ella, el pequeño niño de tres años la abrazó fuerte, sonriendo ampliamente, recordándole a su amado Toushiro cuando era pequeño y ella aún podía protegerlo de las injusticias y discriminación de ese lugar. Aunque con su melena negra, el pequeño no tendría tantos problemas.

―Hola, Dai-chan. ¿Quieres que hoy comamos sandías? ―preguntó, haciendo que el niño asintiera exageradamente. Observó reprochante a ambos padres por ello, Toushiro solo se encogió de hombros y Momo rió nerviosa, no había forma de sacarle esa manía al niño―. Ve a elegir la que más te guste mientras conozco a tu hermana.

El niño miró a sus padres, quienes le dieron su aprobación con un movimiento de cabeza. Y éste salió corriendo hacia el patio trasero. Keiko se quedó en su lugar, mientras los jóvenes padres se acercaron a ella, teniendo la mujer en sus brazos a la segunda hija de esa familia. Al estar cerca, se la extendió y la anciana la tomó entre sus brazos.

La criatura era parecida a Momo, pero con los ojos de Toushiro, tal como su hermano. Se notaba que cada quien tenía genes poderosos que no querían ceder su lugar. La beba abrió sus ojos turquesa y se quejó al no reconocer quién la cargaba, pero la anciana la calmó arrullándola, era preciosa y tan delicada. Sintió que varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y entregó a la beba para poder limpiárselas.

―Felicidades ―dijo con un hilo de voz, siendo abrazada por su nieto―. Estoy tan feliz.

En eso, Dai apareció con una sandía enorme entre sus manos, pero su madre le dijo que antes de comerla debían almorzar. Entrando a la casa junto a su hijo para darle un tiempo a solas a Toushiro con su abuela. Era extraordinario que esa mujer aún estuviera allí, sus padres hacía mucho habían abandonado la Sociedad de Almas.

La anciana volvió a tomar asiento en aquel pasillo de madera y Toushiro la imitó. Era nostálgico estar allí, junto a ella, quien lo vio crecer y lo ayudó en más de una ocasión. Observó hacia un costado y encontró un viejo jarrón, uno que siempre estaba allí, pero como Keiko se hacía vieja tenía mucho tiempo de no ser limpiado.

―Ese es el único que sobrevivió el día que te recogí ―comentó la mujer, captando su atención, ¿tan viejo era? Ella rió―. Sabía que te sorprenderías, pero sí, ese es uno de los primeros jarrones que usaba para traer agua, luego comenzamos a necesitar más al ser dos y tuve que dejarlo. Ahora somos cinco, quién lo diría.

―Gracias, por todo, abuela ―dijo tratando de abarcar tantas cosas que esas palabras parecían poco.

―Hace mucho que no veo mi reflejo en el lago ―acotó, mirando el cielo―, me pregunto cuánto más estaré aquí.

Toushiro agachó la cabeza, sabía que pedirle que se quede era egoísta, pero agradecía que haya podido conocer a sus dos hijos. Dai la adoraba incluso más que él y estaba seguro de que Mei se sentiría igual. Sin embargo, si ella ya estaba preparada, no la detendría.

La anciana llamó su atención cuando acarició sus blancos cabellos, le era extraño sentir tan cerca a otra persona que no fuera Momo, pero no la alejaría. Le gustaba el cariño que ésta le transmitía, haciéndolo sentir un niño pequeño otra vez.

 _"¿Qué es lo más valioso para ti, Toushiro-chan?"_

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó, estaba en su cama, junto con Momo. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y recorrió su casa, pasó por el cuarto de su hijo, quien dormía con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sonrió conmovido, él también lloró, debía admitirlo; pero al contrario del menor, lo comprendía. Sabía que la eternidad existía allí, pero cuando un alma estaba lista, partía. No desaparecía, no moría, volvía a nacer.

Volvió a su habitación, donde en una esquina estaba el jarrón que una vez le fue dicho era para cargar agua. Su atención se vio robada por unos quejidos, se acercó a la cuna y acarició la espalda de su hija para calmarla y que siguiera durmiendo. Su sueño no fue más que eso, pues Keiko partió antes de que Mei naciera, nunca llegó a conocerla. Pero cumplió su capricho de conocer a sus bisnietos con Dai, eso lo ponía feliz.

― ¿Shiro-chan? ―lo llamó una adormilada Momo, tallándose un ojo―, ¿estás bien?

―Sí, Mei se despertó un momento así que le quería hacer compañía ―mintió. Pero no quería ponerla triste, a ella también le pesaba la partida de la anciana.

Su esposa se levantó y se puso a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y observando a su linda hija dormir. Toushiro pasó su atenta mirada de su esposa a su hija y recordó esa pregunta que jamás le fue hecha, pero que escuchaba una y otra vez en sus sueños.

―Ustedes son lo más valioso para mí ―susurró el chico, ocultando su rostro en la melena de la shinigami, quien lo abrazó fuerte.

Eran una familia, habían perdido a un miembro importante, pero más allá de lo material siempre la recordarían y viviría en la memoria de sus hijos por todas las historias que les contarían. Después de todo, Keiko había iniciado esa familia.

 **Fin.**

 **D: la abuela de Shiro se fueee, no quería poner que murió porque creo que las almas no mueren en sí sino que renacen. En fin, este fue más agridulce e.e pero lo creí correcto tanto para despedir a éste personaje como para presentar a la hija del HitsuHina.**

 **¡Si les gustó dejen review!**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
